


In the Blink of His Eyes...

by Flame4001



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Break Up, Clubbing, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Implied Sexual Content, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Post-Break Up, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 18:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30026040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flame4001/pseuds/Flame4001
Summary: "Dont speak like I wont see you again...""How do I know that you're telling the truth?""You don't.  But that's how these things go..."
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin





	In the Blink of His Eyes...

**Author's Note:**

> Notes from the Author:
> 
> Hello Everyone! My name is Flame (he/him)! This is a fanfic I have had in the works for quite some time. I never seem to feel confident enough to continue it, but why not start now! This is my first fanfic I will be posting on here! I am unsure of how long I will keep this going or what my next work will be, but please stick around for some more of my work!
> 
> -First off, this fanfic is based of members of BTS. In no way do I condone sexualizing them as members and as people. They deserve respect and privacy just like every human being. However, I am using their personalities and character traits as canvas's for this fictional story. Sexual themes became present as I developed the storyline but in no way was that the initial and only goal of this piece of writing! If you are unable to be mature and understand that this is not just an excuse for me to ship them, you should probably skip reading this!  
> -Secondly, I am a male ARMY. I write these things as a way to put forth my frustrations as someone who deals with these things on a personal basis. Please refrain from labeling me as someone who is sexualizing gay men. I am a gay man myself.  
> -Third, I hope that didn't come off as rude or blunt! I just wanted to be upfront on how I feel and to clear suspicion that I sometimes come in contact with. I appreciate anyone who reads this and would love to get feedback from you as well. 
> 
> ~I will try to update as frequent as I can. Thank you all~

“Are you still there? Hello?” His grip melted and drop the payphone, letting it spring above the rain covered concrete, dangling by it's wire. A gloomy sky lurks above his head. Empty sidewalks and vacant streets silently consume his cries for help. “Fuck…” His slender body curled forward, head down, and leaning on the worn metal phone box as he sulks. After a few moments of moping, he picks himself up and walks down the dull street, stumbling his way to where he felt was home. 

After walking aimlessly down the cracked cement, he reached a poverty stricken building, barley fit to be called a house. The broken gate left agap, he walked up to the door and knocked. After waiting for a moment or two, some rustling came from inside. The rattle of many locks being undone were heard as the depressed figure waited outside. When the last lock was removed a jolt on the door handle pulled the entrance open. A tall man stands in the doorway, loose baggy clothing covering him head to toe. A dark beanie with an unfamiliar symbol decorates his head, paired with a newly lit cigarette in between his lips.

“What the fuck happened now…” said the man in the door.

The man who knocked pushed through him and fell onto a couch that has seen far too many years. 

“Yea… Make yourself at home.” No response came from the visitor. “Okay… so your just going to show up at my house soaking wet, on the verge of tears, crash on my couch and then give me no explanation?” Silence. “Fine. Forget it Taehyung…”

“You haven't called me by my first name in what feels like forever…” Taehyung mumbled.

“HE SPEAKS! Why was that the thing that got some words out of you? Too used to me calling you asshole I guess”

Taehyung whipped around in a quiet yet offended tone, “Well i'm sure after calling you a cunt for seven years will make it weird when I call you Namjoon!”

“Cmon… All jokes aside I can tell something happened. Anyone can tell. What did you do?”

“Well… Me and Jungkook… We kinda had a falling out…”

Namjoon look at him with surprise. “Woah woah woah, what? You guys were great two nights ago at Jin’s. What the hell happened?”

Taehyung lets out a sigh as he falls back onto a pillow. “We weren't ever fine… You know very well that our whole relationship was built on lies. He lied about his age, he lied about his name, he lied about his job. All of it. And I thought I could fix it, I really did. But it got to the point where I loved him, but he simply didn't know how to fix his problems and he just flaked. It sucks… He really did break up with me...”

“Damn Tae… Im sorry. I don't even know how to respond…”. Namjoon sat there, staring liflessly at the floor in front of the couch, weaving his fingers tightly together. A sudden burst of excitement flashed through Joons eyes. “I know Tae! Lets just go out for tonight. Get your mind off things ya know?” 

Taehyung's droopy eyes looked up at his friend, he could tell he was trying to help out. Maybe that's all he needed, a little distraction for tonight. He made up his mind. “Yea yea okay maybe you're right… But I don't know how I’m going to survive im fucking tired. I didn't sleep last night. All I did was run back and forth trying to fix stupid shit…”

It was evident that Tae was quite tired. His eyes drooped, his speech slurred, it is clear that he was deprived. Namjoon spoke.

“Well I don't know what type of clubs you've been to, but it's not even eight a.m. Just rest up. We aren't gonna go for a while. Feel free to crash on my bed. That couch sucks ass.”

They both chuckle as Joon helps Tae into the other room. Taes lifeless body flops onto the rough fabric. Despite the quality of namjoons bed, It feels like heaven to Taehyung's nerves. The room gets darker and quieter as his eyes drift away, softly into sleep…

. . .

“Come on ass hole get your ass out of my bed. It's been almost twelve hours!”

Taehyung's eyes widen and try adjusting to the abrupt waking. “Woah woah woah what time is it?”

“Uhhhh” He checks his phone. “Seven thirty eight.”

“Shit…” As Tae adjusts, he notices what Joon is wearing in front of him. A pair of tight leather pants extenuating his thighs and manly parts wrap around his legs. A dark silk shirt paired with some sort of complicated body harness is on his torso, as well as dangling chain earrings dancing across his shoulders as he moves. “Woah what are you wearing? You look great but isn't it a bit much?”

“Did you catch on at all to where i’m taking you?” No response. “Were going to a fucking club you idiot.” 

Taehyung sat there in surprise. “A club? I don't know if that's the best idea Joon.”

“C'mon you gotta get outta my house and take your mind off this whole breakup thing. This will be fun!”

“How do you always drag me into this stupid shit. I don't even have anything to wear…” 

Namjoon reached his hand outside the bedroom door and pulled out a clearly planned outfit. Very similar to Joons outfit, but with a more flowy shirt and a waist harness instead of a full torso one. 

“Holy shit… Do you think it'll fit me?”

“It better. Otherwise you gained some weight”

“Shut up asshole”

Tae grabbed the clothing out of Joons hand, pushed him out of the bedroom, shut the door, and started to undress. The old loose clothes he was wearing from the night before pulled away from his body as he took them off. He stand there in only undergarments and looked into a large, old mirror on the wall. The pale light coming through cracks in some old shutters bounced off of his slim yet muscular body. He turned to the outfit Namjoon picked and started to get ready. The soft yet tight leather pulled on his thighs, and the silky loose top glided across his chest. He buttoned up completely and pulled himself tightly into an off-white harness. He looked in the mirror, quickly unbutton the top three holes, and walked out to Namjoon. 

“Woah, what did I tell ya!”

“I don't know Joon… I mean it's good, but does it suit me at all?”

“Shut up, you’re just self conscious because of that whole breakup thing. Once we go out your gonna be fine.”

Taehyung sighed.

“Oh. One last thing…”

Namjoon walked into the bedroom again, and came out with a long black pieces of fabric. He tightly tied it around taehyung's head, and ran his fingers through his hair to pull it from underneath the band. The tails of the headband met Tae’s mid back and was accented with white lettering. 

“There ya go, now you look amazing.”

“Your just saying that because i've had a rough day. 

Namjoon chuckled and shook his head as he turned towards the door. Tae turned to the side to observe himself one last time in a faded mirror next to an alarmingly cluttered coat rack. His handsome reflection looked back and smiled. Taes dark hair with the bandana was perfect. The way it flowed across his forehead every so effortlessly, falling just above his eyes, but bouncy enough that a gust of wind will send it into a perfected flow of locks. The reflection was interrupted by Namjoons cold slender fingers grabbing at Taes exposed arm. 

“If you don’t stop checking yourself out man, we are never going to get anywhere.”

“Oh shut up asshole,” Tae jokingly exclaimed. There was a moment of silence, then Namjoon smiled. “Thank you Namjoon. I know this is probably enough for you to deal with. My craziness being pushed on you because my life keeps falling apart… but I don’t really know what Id do without you man…”

Namjoons bright yet soft smirk radiated. “Of course man. I know I pretend to be annoyed by you, but you still are my brother, weather or not its by blood. I love you man.”

Tae could really see Joon’s sincerity… 

“Okay Tae. Now stop bringing the room down. We are going to a fucking club!”

Namjoon twisted around to exit the door, his harness jingling as he moves, and before he starts walking, he lets out a loud “Lets go!” and moves down the street with haste. Tae looks up at the sky which is now a deep navy. The clouds blanket the moon with a sheer quilt of mist, leaving only a mysterious glow to watch over the night. Other than that, its blank. No stars. No light. Namjoon turns back to see Taehyung still staring. The filtered moonlight softly lighting his skin, giving it a blue hue. The concrete building behind him seems to almost disappear up into the sky. Namjoon gestures for Taehyungs attention, and waves him to walk down with him. Tae quickly meets his paces with Joons and they make their way down the fractured sidewalks. Namjoons arm swings up gently to pat Taehyungs shoulder to comfort him, returning to hold him for a moment as they walk. 

“You got this Tae… Just enjoy tonight. The rest can wait for tomorrow.”


End file.
